Úrsula
Úrsula es la principal villana de la película The Little Mermaid. Películas The Little Mermaid En ésta película, Úrsula convierte a Ariel en humana a cambio de su voz. Si en tres días no logra besar al humano del que está enamorada, Ariel pasará a ser propiedad de Úrsula. Ella hace todo lo posible para conseguir que Ariel no bese al humano y así, para cuando pase a ser de su propiedad, pueda intercambiarla con Tritón (quien la desterró) por su tridente. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Úrsula es mencionada con regularidad en la película, aunque no aparece físicamente. Se ve que su hermana Morgana la odiaba por que era la favorita de su madre. Mickey's House of Villains Úrsula es uno de los principales villanos de ésta película. Ella, junto con Jafar, el Capitán Garfio y Cruella de Vil, planea apoderarse de la House of Mouse y convertirla en un local solo para villanos. Series The Little Mermaid (the series) En ésta serie, Úrsula siempre intenta conseguir gobernar Atlántica. Hercules (the series) Úrsula aparece como personaje de cameo en un episodio como vendedora de perfumes en una convención de criaturas mitologicas. House of Mouse En ésta serie, Úrsula suele aparecer como personaje de cameo. Normalmente intenta robar la voz de Ariel o de otra gente. Videojuegos [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] Úrsula es uno de los villanos en la serie de juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Es una de los seguidores de Maléfica. Atracciones Fantasmic! ]] Úrsula aparece en el final de ''Fantasmic!, convocando al mar para destruir a Mickey Mouse, aunque ella misma es, en el último momento vencida. Originalmente, Úrsula viajó flotando a su alrededor en un segmento de la exposición en el agua, pero en la actualidad el personaje se presentó sólo a través de las animaciones proyectadas sobre las pantallas de agua. Diferentes parques temáticos tienen variaciones de la función original, como en versión de Hollywood Studios, donde Úrsula tiene un papel mucho más pequeño. Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Una versión en títere de Úrsula, aparece en la parte final de la cola de la Sirenita en Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams en Disneyland. Mickey's Halloween Party Úrsula es un personaje central en Halloween en los fuegos artificiales. Aparece junto a Jafar, Oogie Boogie y Maléfica. Flotsam y Jetsam Son dos morenas que sirven a Úrsula. Ella les tiene mucho cariño. Todo lo que ven ellos es reflejado en el caldero de Úrsula, y así ella puede ver lo que pasa en Atlántica para poder planificar su venganza contra Tritón. "Vanessa" "Vanessa" es el nombre que usa Úrsula al transformarse en humana para poder casarse con Eric y así lograr que Ariel no cumpla el trato. Galería Ver también *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Consejo de Villanos }} en:Ursula Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hechiceros y personajes mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Pulpos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse